1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blind shelters or stands used by hunters, photographers, and other outdoor enthusiasts to attain proximity to wildlife, and more particularly to Round Deer Stands which are intended to assist a hunter in viewing and shooting wildlife such as deer.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art comprises U.S. Pat. No. 315,297--Kenly, U.S. Pat. No. 586,145--Sievers, U.S. Pat. No. 1,031,851--January, U.S. Pat. No. 1,253,964--Hack, U.S. Pat. No. 1,545,714--Traylor, U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,588--Ellis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,705--McClaran, U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,503--Webb, U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,857--Parham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,784--Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,605--Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,170--Flowers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,842--Ronning, U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,912--Huey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,037--Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,352--Sayles, U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,678--Caccamo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,264--Radig, U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,598--Glutting, U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,969--Richard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,040--Fails, U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,869/RE 30,605 (11/7/78)--Witt (5/12/81), U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,595--Tucker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,507--Stinnett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,754--Derryberry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,193--Visco, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,398--Harmon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,467--Strung
Of the above citations, the more relevant patents are discussed as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,705--McClaran teaches a box-shaped, portable, elevated hunting blind having a sliding window in each of the four walls of said blind and discloses an overhanging roof. However, this device provides a limited range of visibility, affords no protection from environmental influences when the window is opened, contains corners which can inhibit mobility within the blind, offers no particular soundproofing elements, and provides no surface for resting or steadying any projectile used by an inhabitant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,605--Smith teaches a substantially circular or cylindrical hunting blind which includes a means for heating said blind and an orbital seat. However, when the inhabitant is completely inside the blind, this device is offers no outward visibility and may not be used to extend any projectiles from the blind.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,595--Tucker, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,507 teach a portable box-shaped blind shelter having windows and an entry/departure door. However, this rectangular device also includes internal framing and corners which can inhibit an inhabitant's mobility
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,754--Derryberry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,398 Harmon and U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,467--Strung teach roof-covered, portable hunting blinds having a largely cylindrical shape and a means for extending a projectile from the blind. However, these blinds offer little to no visibility for the inhabitant, and offer outside access in only one direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,193--Visco teaches a portable blind of largely cylindrical shape which offers access and visibility around its circumference, in addition to means for assisting the placement of projectiles from within. However, this device fails to offer an overhanging roof or an awning-type feature to shield the inhabitant from environmental influences such as the sun or incoming rain. Furthermore this device employs an internal frame structure which could inhibit the movements of the inhabitant.
The remaining citations show hunting shelter devices or other shelter devices which to a lesser extent reflect upon the present invention.
The instant invention is distinguished over the known prior art by its use of both a cylindrical form and an exterior frame, which leave no corners into which the inhabitant may bump an instrumentality such as a gun, and additionally assists in shedding rainwater from such an instrumentality. The overhanging roof of the instant invention assists in this shedding function. The sun visor effect of the adjustable external windows, acting with the inner plastic window allow the inhabitant visible access to the outside while protecting himself from external influences such as sunlight and rain. The inhabitant further has effective access around the circumference while still protected by the shelter, due to the placement of windows radially about the cylindrical shelter. The carpeted gun rest protects instrumentalities such as a gun from being nicked. A further distinction of the present invention is the option to incorporate a mobile platform which allows the deer stand to be used on most relatively level ground surfaces.